User blog:GiantKid/Why I don't ship Seddie :)
Hey everyone, here is a non-bashing blog that discusses my reasoning and analyzation of the Seddie relationship and why I do not ship it. Just because Freddie accepts Sam's abuse doesn't make it right, and Freddie knows it. I wrote in a blog earlier that I could not''' 'justify''' the way that Sam has constantly abused Freddie in order to show her affection towards him. I do find it cute that she can't admit to herself that she is in love with Freddie, and how her feelings for him have grown and strengthened since iKiss, but that doesn't excuse how she immaturely has acted. I do think it's somewhat of a little "game" that they play with one another, a habit as they grew older because they didn't know how to act otherwise. Where, as of before, Freddie tolerated Sam's behavior because of Carly, he grew and was able to accept Sam for who she was, as "pushy and aggressive." Dan has written the script beautifully to accommodate this, but I think this part of their relationship is only suitable for their friendship. Freddie has never liked the way Sam has treated him. Period. Just because he accepts and looks pass her aggressive behavior doesn't mean he looks forward to their quarreling on a daily basis. If this were true he wouldn't be asking Carly for help to stop their fighting in iDateSamandFreddie. They both know that they can't continue a relationship with the way they have been treating one another. They can't look pass all the fighting they endure when they're in a relationship. He doesn't like how Sam is super aggressive -- look at Freddie's first reaction when Sam puts bee's in his teacher's car! If Freddie accepts and loves Sam for this reason, he wouldn't be trying to fix her, he wouldn't be trying to show her what she did was wrong, and he wouldn't be trying to make her like Carly (He knew Carly would be on his side, and wouldn't do something like that). Not to mention that Freddie has never initiated an attack towards Sam, it's always Sam that attacks first. Freddie is classy man, he is romantic, he shows feelings and appreciates towards Sam when she treats him with respect. He'' 'respects'' that she kissed him suddenly when she was scared, he respects how she apologized to him on the balcony, and he respects how she came to him during iMissy. Yes, they fight, but it's not as passion driven as a lot of people think. We can all agree that they argue A LOT. But my fellow, awesome, iCarly Seddie girl (xxiOMGxx) has mentioned that Carly/Freddie's relationship lacks passion because they aren't able to lose themselves in the heat of an argument, like Sam/Freddie do, that they are missing that essential part of a relationship: compromise. See, this is where I would beg to differ on Sam/Freddie's part. Yes, they bicker and fight (in the elementary use of the word), but neither Creddie or Seddie have gotten into an'' 'actually argument or fight where they have gotten so angry or upset at one another that they refuse to be in the other's presence. Neither relationship has experienced a fight or argument where the only reason they make up/get back together is because they are willing to compromise because of their feelings(possible arc story for Seddie? If so, I hope Seddie doesnt become ooc) Neither Creddie or Seddie has had an argument/fight like the one that Carly and Sam have gotten to shown in iQuitiCarly. And back to the passion bit - while I agree that this is Sam's way of showing affection and passion, it is ''not Freddies. I mentioned before how he does not like Sam's actions towards him and others. Freddie was arguing with Sam'' 'before'' 'he liked her. '''This means that when he argues with her it's not an act of passion, where we can say it is for Sam because we know that arguing is in her ''nature. We all know that Freddie in''' all ''of his relationships shows passion in a gentlemen manner, even in the promo he is shown to treat Sam in this way. Sam and Freddie don't fight because they know they'll make up in the end, they fight because they always have, because it's part of their 'game. ''They never had to cross that dangerous territory(like Carly and Freddie would) because they were forced to get along, even if they fought, for Carly's sake. Freddie doesn't argue with Carly because he is afraid of ruining anything, it's because their personalities don't conflict, and if he is, that just makes it the more cute for Creddie because they are afraid of getting to that point where they open themselves enough to get into a relationship. '''Freddie can be his true self around Carly, this has not been shown yet with Sam We all know that Sam has secretly accepted Freddie for who he is, and we know that Freddie accepts Sam for being "aggressive and pushy", but why hasn't Freddie been himself around Sam in the way he has for Carly? I like to take from Creddie moments as of the recent season. In iStartaFanWar Freddie feels comfortable enough in Carly's presence to ask and wear a captain's hat -- something he probably would not do in the presence of Sam. In iPennyTee's they are goofily dancing around as they make T-shirts- again, another thing he would not do in front of Sam. Freddie and Carly can have a serious conversation about each other's lives, and it's always Freddie that runs to Carly when he has a problem. Not only do they have enough of a friendship to be themselves completely around one another, but it's enough to be in a loving relationship. The type of relationship that he is trying to get him and Sam at. (based off of what I have seen in the promos) Yes, this might change now because Sam is not making fun of Freddie to hide her feelings, but again, this goes back to her lack of maturity. Freddie respects how Carly is mature, and how accepting she is of himself. That's one of the many reasons he probably likes, and possibly still loves, Carly for. They get one another, and they don't need words to prove it. I ship Creddie because it's''' '''natural for them, like the concept of soulmates, to be around one another. With Seddie they actually have to work things out in their relationship, it isn't and hasn't been natural. I believe Freddie and Carly are best friends and soul mates As I just listed, they can be themselves around one another. Freddie (at this point in time) probably refers to Carly as his main best friend. When he first laid eyes on her, he felt feelings for her. Yes, it was immature and I agree, used as a comedy factor, but look at how it didn't fade -- his feelings for her have matured, and it has slowly gone from "psh...this kid is crazy" to "aw, he would be willing to do '''''anything for her." (even if it's just platonic!) I really believe that if Carly were to tell Freddie that she wanted to be with him (before iOMG) that he would have been extremely happy, and would still want to be in a relationship with her. Again, the issue with Creddie hasn't been on Freddie's part, but Carlys. The only thing that was actually separating them from being together before Sam admitted her feelings. While many people might point to my argument of things not being natural because Carly hasn't shown any direct attraction, just hints, and the fact that Dan (a man who answers DIRECTLY) has not resolved ANYTHING from iSYL, doesn't mean it's not natural. What I am referring to is how they can'' 'naturally'' be themselves, naturally agree on things, and naturally ''get along with one another. They are basically two bodies, one soul. (the definition of soulmate). The only thing that Seddie doesn't have to work on is Freddie's acceptance of Sam, which is due to Freddie's awesome personality and acceptance of others. And I'll painfully admit -- perhaps their feelings--- something that I question is ''truly genuine because I believe he would have still dated Carly if she wanted before iOmg. Freddie is willing to wait for however long to be with Carly, if she wants to, not something you do for any girl. Point taken - they're best friends, and more importantly a male and female who are best friends. Seddie is too unrealistic (in working) Yes, I know this is a show, but come on -- we're all on a iCarly wiki! LOL. While the whole love/hate relationship works for 50% of the relationships in television shows, it's not realistic. I have not once met a couple in real life like the ones represented in love/hate relationships and I bet if anyone has, that's it rare. EDIT 2: 'What I mean by Sam/Freddie's relationship is that two people are still arguing with one another as ''intensely as Seddie is. Write a comment if you disagree :), but what I have experienced with peers, or just friends who "hate" one another is that they eventually either growup/mature in stating their feelings. I have never seen a relationship where the constant bickering and fighting carried over into the relationship (at least, not as much). I have never seen ant '''exact Seddie relationship, and I really do mean exact. My point was that not liking someone that likes you and then liking you does happen (all that has to change is someone's feelings for the other). I don't any sucessfull relationships that had two people arguing a lot that didn't end up in either a break-up or divorce. I've all ready heard from Seddie fans that admit that the bickering couples in their circle of friends are annoying, and not something that they want in their relationship. Many people who have been in a relationship do not want a relationship like the one that Sam and Freddie represent. Many Seddiers have agreed with me that if these were two adults acting this way, that they would not be as interested as they are in Sam/Freddie. What little girl first daydreams of a relationship like Seddies? I truly believe that if Carly actually did realize that she is in love with Freddie that many people would aim for the type of relationship that they have. One that is filled with compassion, friendship, peace and compromise. Yes, arguing is a sign that you can get to that other's persons core, but arguing as frequently and as often as Sam and Freddie is not healthy (even Sam and Freddie are aware of this) and Carly and Freddie have been known to have their own civilized quarrels, so that settles that argument. Imagine if this type of argument continued into a marriage, or worse, in front of their children? EDIT 1: To clarify what I meant in this particular part is that Sam and Freddie argue as if they are still in elementary/middle school. Something they should have matured out of and stopped before high school. They are almost 18 years old! Also, Sam and Freddie should be able to stop arguing to make their relationship realistic. When two people hate each other and then start to like one another, they don't continue to argue, they begin to start a new chapter, a relationship and everything that goes along with it -- which is not constant fighting! This is one of the main issues I have with Seddie. Why would you root for two people that you like in a television show to get together if you wouldn't want that type of relationship in your own life? Also, as a fun fact, probably another reason why I ship Creddie is because it's like me and my boyfriend's story. We were friends for a long time before we started dating, and like Freddie, he "loved" me on first sight. I didn't feel anything towards him until about 5 years later, and this is after he had dated different people too. I realized that he was my best friend and that I liked him. We have now been dating for 5 years, so perhaps I feel Creddie is realistic is because of this. EDIT: So Creddie situations do happen in real life, and I'll admit, the growing up hating another and than falling in love does too. Sam is her mother, but are we willing as iCarly fans to allow her to change for the sake of Seddie? Sam, whether she likes it or not, is just like her mother. If you want to see what Sam is going to be like as an adult, look at her mother. iSamsMom clearly shows how alike they are in personality. While Sam still has time to redeem herself before she gets married and has children, the cost if she doesn't is having a relationship with her children like the one that she has with her mother. Yes, Freddie can perhaps prevent this by showing her what true love really is, but as iCarly fans are we willing to accept that if it changes her character? Sam is probably one of my favorite characters, and i'm not sure if I would be willing to change her character in order for Seddie to continue. 'EDIT:'Not to say that she should never get married, but we can all agree in how irresponsible and cruel she can act to children. Does iPennytees ring a bell? Whoo.. that's a lot. I'll edit if I think of anything else. I would love to hear everyone's opinion. Category:Blog posts